Unwritten Melody
by bladecutter09
Summary: They both have the same path to walk, the same passion and fuel but they live in a totally diff. world..They crossed each other with music but it will be also music that will test them. What will they do? First fic.


I am new here so please be merciful but criticism and appreciation is warmly welcomed. Oh, It'll help me too if you have any correction to the grammars, spelling and some mistakes in the story

THE UNWRITTEN MELODY

-The music is in the air, music all around us; the world is full of it, and you simply take as much as you require-

--Edward Elgar—

Disclaimer : unfortunately and heavens knows how I long to be but I am not the one who created the Gakuen Alice original Story and characters I just owned some imaginary characters that is about to unfold

**CHAPTER 1: ****THE PRELUDE**

A certain crimson eyed lad was walking when he listened to a melody carried by the wind, a beautiful soothing voice was singing. He followed the notes which lead him to a his favorite Sakura tree, he saw a woman with a silky brunette hair that reaches her back and a chocolate eyes that is looking at the moon

Kinou kara

Ashita reto

Tsuzuku kaze no kareta

Tsuyosa yasashisa

Sagasu tabi wa tsuzuku

He keeps silent and continued to watch and listen to the girl sitting at the lowest branch of the tree. He saw his white face clearly when the moon shone upon her face. The radiance of the moon complimented her skin.

Owatare mo shinjirai

Fukari ami no naka

Haseteru bakari de

Kara mawatte

Itsuno hika kanarazu

Wakari aeru

Sonna kiyasume dakedo

Kuchirushi teta

He saw him held her hands as if reaching for the moon, then withdraws it to her chest. She continued to sing unaware of the pair of interested crimson eyes. She laid her head at the trunk as she played with the leaves. Her eyes look like it was reminiscing something.

Kagami no naka dareka yubi kaketeru

Mishiranu boku ga yubi kaketeru

Touba toino

Setsunasa no

Subeteta kushimete

Kono mama jya kokoro

Itsu waru bakari de

Dare yori mo

Tooku made

Ushiru tsuzuketa kute

Tsuyosa yasashisa

Sagasu tabi wa tsuzuku

He slowly walks forward making sure she won't notice his presence. The trees gently with the beat of her hands as she conducts the rhythm with her fingers, the sight are a beautiful scene that Natsume was thankful to witness. The moon continues to bless her with light that makes her look like a goddess.

Yuki sugiru

Hito nani

Toki ga to maru made

Kimochi suregi tometeta

Koko wa ta kara

Kagami no naka boku ga yubi kaketeru

Ashita no boku ga yubi kaketeru

The winds pass by as if it was listening to the singer, as if it was feeling every emotion the singer conveys through her song.

Kizutsu mita

Tamashi sano

Subeteta kushimete

Namida miseru hodo

Sugoshi tsuyoku naru

Utsushibasu

Boku wa mono

Kizu iteru naroka

Kinou no chunjo wo

Kitto iro asetenai

He stepped forward and noticed the closed eyes of the unknown angel in front of him. Who is she? What is she? This was the first time he was interested into a girl. He always saw girls as annoying and boring but she wasn't though he himself produces good music for living, he never heard a godly music but now his ears were full with it and she was becoming his ears heroine.

Kagami no naka dareka yubi kaketeru

Mishiranu boku ga yubi kaketeru

Touba toino

Setsunasa no

Subeteta kushimete

Koko kara hajimaru

Michi wo mitsumeteru

Kinou kara

Ashita reto

Tsuzuku kaze no kareta

Tsuyosa yasashisa

Sagasu tabi wa tsuzuku

The song ended as the girl slowly opened her eyes and look down at the ground where she saw Natsume's shocked crimson eyes which met her hazel ones. She was smiling; she quickly jumped down of the branch and examined his face. Natsume was frozen, unable to move, this was the first time he felt that way. He was gazing at her hazel eyes, then she holds his hands and said "I am Sakura Mikan, nice to meet you" He was speechless; she was not just physically innocent but also mentally. He sighed and shrugged her hands that make her gaze at him with confusion.

"Don't touch me little girl" He coldly stated as Mikan giggled and shifted her gaze at the starry skies then murmured loudly for Natsume to hear "If you withdraw to illusion you'll be consumed by reality and in your case if you live by darkness you'll be devour by light" she finished as she returned her gaze to the surprised lad who slowly regained his posture and messes his hair more "Hyuuga Natsume, you were asking for it, right? The name stuff"

She tilted her head as she slowly repeat his name and a light bulb appeared on her head "Ah! You are that Natsume; everyone was talking about, the lead vocalist of Crimson Knights and the academy's best student" as a frown escaped in her lips but was suddenly replaced by a playful smirk. He was watching her with full interest. She looks at him with an evil eye as she pulled a digital camera from her pocket and started shooting pictures of him.

"Surely, Hotaru will be glad with this, maybe I'll be able to get her with me on that day" she whispered to herself which was loud enough for Natsume to hear. He silently muttered a curse and saw the smiling face of the brunette as she shook his hands and muttered a small thank you before walking away leaving him awed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------THE NEXT MORNING---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Natsume, What are you doing here?' a blonde man asked to his best friend who shrugged and monotonously past through him. He headed for the couch and settled himself in a comfortable position. Then he picked a can of beer and threw it to Ruka, his best friend who catch the beer and turned to him.

"Sakura Mikan" He said flatly as the 4 other boys on the room looks at him with a surprise look. Ruka raised his brows and positioned himself in front of their vocalist. It was a rare thing after all for Natsume to mention a girl's name in the room. He always locks himself in the music room practicing or slacking off.

"What about her?"Ruka questioned as he continued to observe his raven-haired best friend as the others are listening to them interested. Natsume grab a manga on the lamp table beside him and flipped its pages as he answered monotonously "Just curious". These gave a signal for a brown-haired boy wearing not so thick glasses that covers his cooked brown eyes to scan the internet using his black apple laptop. A dirty blonde-haired man approaches him and inquired "Anything about her, Yuu?" the lad raised his head and nodded "I may get a little info about her, Koko" as the other man laid his body back at the wall. The other raven-hair lad with a star mark on his cheek was drinking some beer as he notice a newspaper lying on the table.

"Sakura Mikan, the heiress of the Azumi Corps and the best friend of the young president of Imai Inc., She was a renowned genius at business and psychology, she owned the most famous hotel chain in Japan, the CB Hotels, some restaurants, hospitals and pharmaceuticals. She established a mall at the age of 17 which has grown for 2 years as the most successful and well-sought establishments in Japan. Her mother engaged into politics and earned some influential business and political associates including Natsume's family"

"Wow, I never knew you have such high standards Natsume" Koko teased as he stared at the frowning Natsume. He switch his foot from the sofa to the center table and inquired "Anything about her in the music industry" the other raven –hair who was silent during the whole conversation spits off his beer and looked to Natsume's direction with the word shock written all over his face.

"Did you hear her, Natsume? Singing, I mean" the man questioned as Natsume coolly nodded as an answer.

"What about it, Tsubasa?"Ruka throws his question at the man who was scratching his head and sighed, the stared at his band mates and stated "Sakura Mikan is –"

"a genius in music" a man who looked like Koko except that his eyes are squinted and his hair is much darker than Koko interrupted. Every one of the looks at him with disbelief as he stared at them with innocent eyes "What? I just told the truth?" he defended as they sighed and Koko asked "How the heck did you get acquainted with such a big shot, without me knowing it? Eh, Kitsuneme?"

"I'm one heck of big shot myself, so does Tsubasa" Kitsuneme replied grinning as Tsubasa sighed along with the others

"Seriously Kitsu, how the heck do you know her?" Yuu interrogated as Kitsuneme slump down the sofa next to Natsume and said "Sakura is our cousin and Misaki's favorite play thing"

"Though she handles Misaki perfectly" Tsubasa added as he walked across Kitsuneme and smacked his head with his fist "that's for insulting my girlfriend which is your sister" He took a sit next to Koko and placed his feet at the other arm chair. "Anyway, Mikan has stopped playing any musical instruments in front of the public due to some unknown incident and the Harada's and Imai's are very protective about it even that jerk won't tell me about it too" he explained while pointing at the knocked-out lad in the sofa next to him.

"Well I heard something interesting though, that girl is not just any genius in music but a goddess of that world. Her compositions in music are legendary that it was the most prized piece in the largest auction last year, she matches the record with you and your brother Natsu" Natsume twitched a brow and stood up as he coldly throws an invitation to each of the band mates who catch it.

"An invitation to the '_grand palace'? _What does Harada needs now?"Ruka stated as he shifted his gaze at the sheepish Kitsuneme, who was still massaging his lump on the head.

"A chance to meet her Natsu and a chance for us to rock the hell out of them" Koko said grinning as Natsume coolly walked towards the music room but stopped in his tracks to nod for approval

"I'll give you the song after lunch so prepare yourselves or do whatever you want till then" Natsume ordered as the band grinned and slowly prepared their selves

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------LATER THAT NIGHT--------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was on the Harada estate which is a westernized mansion with the setting of a Victorian garden facing the sea, a maze was seen not so far away and on the center of the maze is a pavilion besides a Sakura tree and in front of a fountain. The maze was full with red, orange and white roses making it look more elegant. On the pavilion two women facing each other with their arms relaxing on the white pavilion walls was sipping their tea while watching a certain brunette playing the violin who was sitting on the fountain as she expertly lift her hands to play the notes of the violin. When she remembered something and stopped, she approaches the short raven haired girl with cold and stoic raven eyes.

"What is it, idiot?" the girl asked coldly as the girl grinned and showed her digital camera to her unemotional best friend "He is Natsume that you are talking about, right? I manage to get a few pictures of him last night while I was strolling on the park down town, so am I forgiven Hotaru?"

"No" Hotaru flatly answered as the other girl who was the host of the party that is about to start, eyed the pleading Mikan and shook her head. Mikan pouted and continued playing with the violin as she heard footsteps and quickly stop what she is doing. She then landed her gaze upon the cold and unfriendly raven eyes of the vocalist of their guest band. She sighed and glanced to the other members who were wearing the same long black pants and a black sleeveless shirt that has a crimson knight logo printed neatly on it while a white sleeve was covering their arms until their elbow and red gloves on one of their hands. Though they wore it in different styles, Natsume had it a dirty but cool way having his pants crumpled like it was waiting to be ironed and his raven haired covered by a red cap designed with black flames that was facing sideward. Ruka had it neat but his hair was not covered by any cap instead a crimson sleeveless polo with a black sleeping lion design on its left side of the shirt covered his body figures. Koko and Kitsuneme wore it casually though a crimson cape-like thing was connected to their back (like the slit-half figure on the back of the pianist uniform though I name it cape don't really know what it was called)while Tsubasa has his pants designed by a crimson bird spreading it wings.

"Does every band on Japan have uniform, like them?" Mikan innocently asked while the woman sitting next to Mikan jumped off her feet and kiss Tsubasa on the cheeks. Mikan tilted her head and rested it on her right index finger, making her look like she was thinking carefully.

"Hello, Misaki-oneejou" Kitsuneme boredly greeted as he faces Mikan who was smiling and was hugging him saying "Kitsune, it's been a long time" Kitsuneme grinned sheepishly as Mikan released him from her hug and introduced herself "I am Sakura Mikan, nice to meet you Crimson Knights for the first time and nice to meet you again Hyuuga Natsume-san"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

Finally, Thanks for reading this story, I'll update as fast as I can but considering my research and much more that will be too hard but I'll do my best…


End file.
